The present invention relates to service vehicles, and more particularly to an improved manhole service vehicle having an enclosed work space and an opening in its bottom wall sized at least large enough for a workman to pass therethrough while the service vehicle protects both the workman and the manhole from the environment and from traffic at the work site.